


Grítame en silencio

by friedlittlefish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde hace años, cada vez que Jaehwan hace algo que él considera adorable, Taekwoon le regala una pegatina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en [este post](http://vixx-otps.tumblr.com/post/138424487748/jongtaekwoon-leo-putting-a-sticker-on-ken) que no me produce dolor en absoluto. Para nada. Nope.

Taekwoon es un hombre de tradiciones. Siempre lo ha sido y no cree ser capaz de cambiar, al menos no en ciertos aspectos ―y mucho menos si Jaehwan está relacionado con ellos. Desde hace años, cada vez que Jaehwan hace algo que él considera adorable, Taekwoon le regala una pegatina. Suelen ser pequeñitas, no más grandes que la uña bien recortada de su dedo meñique, pero siempre están ahí. A veces se las pone en el dorso de la mano, otras en la mejilla o en el interior de las muñecas. 

En ocasiones las pega donde nadie las ve. Las esconde en los planos del pecho de Jaehwan, a lo largo de sus clavículas como lágrimas de San Lorenzo o allá donde el hueso de su cadera, demasiado pronunciado para gusto de Taekwoon, estira la piel sin piedad y lo hace temblar. Despacio, con cuidado, como si no quisiera asustar a Jaehwan pese a que es él precisamente quien lo anima con suspiros y risitas, con «¿otra vez?» y ojos brillantes, llenos de esa chispa que no han terminado de perder nunca. 

Es curioso cómo lo que empezó como un juego se acabó convirtiendo en un hábito difícil de esquivar, una costumbre que se hizo un huequito en sus vidas y no ha terminado nunca de salir. 

Y es que no importa cuántos años hayan pasado desde que los dedos de Jaehwan se cerraran alrededor de la muñeca de Taekwoon y lo guiaran hasta la orilla del río Han para ver el festival de fuegos artificiales, no importa cuánto tiempo haya transcurrido desde que Taekwoon se sintiera seguro junto a él pese al gentío y el bullicio, no importa cuánto haya cambiado todo y cuánto se hayan querido, porque Taekwoon siempre lleva una plancha de pegatinas en un bolsillo. Siempre tiene una mano cerca, lista para despegar un círculo amarillo, una flor azul, una espiral naranja y decirle a Jaehwan mil cosas sin palabras. 

Todo comenzó como una ayuda para el propio Taekwoon, en realidad. Él nunca fue un chico de grandes palabras o pensamientos fáciles y jamás se le dio bien expresarse, ni siquiera frente a sus seres más cercanos. Jaehwan, que ha tenido siempre más inventiva de la que se le da crédito cuando se lo conoce, no tardó en llegar al rescate cual superhéroe cuando apenas lo conocía siquiera. Si los superhéroes se dedicaran a reírse estruendosamente y tropezarse con sus propios cordones varias veces al día, claro está. 

Un día que Taekwoon estaba visiblemente estresado por no saber cómo decirle algo importante, Jaehwan se detuvo unos segundos con el ceño fruncido en medio de la calle hasta que se le ocurrió una posible solución. Revolvió entonces en la carpeta que llevaba bajo el brazo y que tenía variopintos restos de cartulinas y papeles de colores, etiquetas y cintas que había usado para jugar con sus sobrinas la tarde anterior y le tendió un sobrecito de pegatinas ―un montón de diminutas estrellitas rojas― a Taekwoon. 

―Cuando quieras decirme algo que te gusta… ―explicó con dificultad mientras intentaba cerrar de nuevo la carpeta sin que se le esparcieran por la acera un montón de trozos de cartón corrugado y goma eva de brillantina―; ponme una de estas pegatinas donde quieras, donde sea que hayas encontrado lo que te agrade. 

Taekwoon lo observó con cierta suspicacia, sin comprender del todo qué pasaba por la cabeza de Jaehwan. O _qué no pasaba_ precisamente por su cabeza, dado el caos que suponía que eran sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día. Taekwoon se cansaba solo de planteárselo. 

―¡Será un juego! ―aclaró Jaehwan con una sonrisa cegadora―. Tú me pegas una pegatina y yo averiguo qué quieres decirme. 

Durante unos segundos, Taekwoon estudió las pegatinas con desconfianza, como si pensara que las inocentes estrellitas pudieran saltarle a la yugular y acabar con él con más rapidez que su propia mortificación. No tardó mucho, sin embargo, en volver a mirar a Jaehwan y decidir al ver sus ojos emocionados que tal vez darle una oportunidad a aquel método no fuera del todo un disparate. 

Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde aquello. Taekwoon ya es capaz de poner fácilmente en palabras sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y lo mucho que aprecia de Jaehwan. Sigue siendo reservado y solo las pronuncia cuando están los dos solos, cuando sus pensamientos son tan suaves que bien podrían tratarse de meros susurros del viento. Con el hábito ha aprendido a disfrutar de ello incluso, sobre todo cuando pilla a Jaehwan desprevenido y consigue que un sonrojo brillante se le suba a las mejillas y le cruce la nariz y, aunque el propio Jaehwan suelte de cuando en cuando algún ruidito estridente a modo de queja, Taekwoon sabe que lo disfruta tanto o más que él. 

Taekwoon está lejos de la ineptitud verbal que se lo comía vivo unos años antes pero el juego entre él y Jaehwan nunca llegó a terminarse en realidad. Porque quién en su sano juicio puede resistirse a la carita de Jaehwan cuando una nueva pegatina le aterriza con cuidado en el hueco entre las clavículas cuando se ríe y Taekwoon desea perderse en él. O cuando se la pega en la sien en las ocasiones contadas en las que Jaehwan tiene una buena idea, o en la nuca cuando Taekwoon quiere con todas sus fuerzas abrazarlo por la espalda y dejarle un beso ahí. O cuando las reparte con igual delicadeza que ansia a lo largo de las costillas de Jaehwan mientras este se retuerce bajo él, bajo el dulce yugo de unos dedos que le rozan los costados como si tocaran las teclas del piano más exquisito. 

La dependienta de la papelería maltrecha que hay escondida entre un Hansot y una lavandería al doblar la esquina de casa ya conoce a Taekwoon cuando lo ve entrar. Nunca se ha atrevido a hacer recomendaciones en voz alta, tal vez intimidada a la par que extrañada de que un hombre de su talla y porte vaya a comprar planchas de pegatinas todas las semanas, pero hace años que el surtido de dibujitos adhesivos de la tienda es de lo más variopinto por algún curioso motivo. Taekwoon no comenta nada aunque se alegra en secreto de poder sorprender a Jaehwan de vez en cuando con solecitos de brillantina o unas mariposas que brillan en la oscuridad gracias a la señora. 

Esta semana aún no ha tenido que ir a reponer sus reservas de pegatinas. Con el año nuevo acercándose a pasos agigantados, sin embargo, sabe de sobra que necesitará mucho más que la simple plancha de estrellitas rojas que sujeta entre los dedos si quiere cumplir con su hábito más preciado de todos. 

Es demasiado temprano para que Jaehwan esté despierto esta mañana pero Taekwoon ya se tiene que ir a trabajar. Intenta no hacer ruido al acercarse, aunque no puede contener una sonrisa tras dejar una pequeña estrellita en los labios de Jaehwan, dormido como un bendito. Su único pensamiento mientras se guarda el sobrecito en el bolsillo es una repetición incesante y cálida de lo afortunado que es al tener a alguien como Jaehwan en su vida. 

///// 

La mañana de año nuevo clarea antes de lo que pudiera considerarse decente o humano tras una noche con un par de copas de vino más de la cuenta. O eso es lo que piensa Jaehwan, al menos. Tiene la sensación de que acaba de cerrar los ojos para dormir cuando ya los está abriendo de nuevo, pero el aroma del café lo impregna todo y eso solo puede significar que Taekwoon está despierto y que en cualquier momento puede sacarlo en volandas de la cama para que desayunen juntos bajo una manta en el sofá. 

Jaehwan sonríe, para nada contrariado con la más que probable situación, pero algo lo detiene a medio estirarse cual gato sobre la cama. Siente la piel tirante de un modo extraño que ni siquiera demasiado alcohol podría lograr y, cuando se lleva una mano a la cara sintiendo más tirantez en el brazo, es para encontrarse con que tiene las mejillas llenas de pegatinas. Abre los ojos con cuidado ―no sería la primera vez que Taekwoon le pone pegatinas en los párpados, el muy inconsciente― y se observa durante unos segundos antes de echarse a reír escandalosamente, voz cargada con demasiadas pocas horas de sueño y algún que otro beso de la noche anterior aún atragantado. 

No solo su cara, sino todo su cuerpo también está lleno de una variedad impresionante de pegatinas de todos los colores, formas y tamaños. Algunas son simples formas geométricas, otras tienen famosos personajes de dibujos o alguna frase graciosa. Es capaz de ver incluso un pequeño Chopper cerca de su tobillo derecho, y no tarda en sentarse sobre la cama para rozarlo con la yema de los dedos y una sonrisa en los labios que siente tan grande que casi parece que se le vaya a romper la cara en dos. 

¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? ¿Cuántas veces habrá hecho lo mismo Taekwoon? ¿Cómo es posible que siga encontrando motivos para regalarle pegatinas? 

Los dedos de Jaehwan son curiosos al estudiar todos los diseños que lo cubren como una galaxia poco ortodoxa y que resplandece sutilmente bajo la tímida luz del alba que se cuela por las cortinas descorridas. Unos pasos suaves, amortiguados por calcetines, y lentos, como si no quisieran derramar un par de tazas de café, se acercan por el pasillo unos minutos después. 

Y Jaehwan ya tiene un «te quiero» en los labios para cuando Taekwoon está abriendo la puerta, además de mil palabras y promesas que susurrarle durante horas porque, si Taekwoon se ha pasado la noche haciendo una lista de cosas que agradecerle a Jaehwan, Jaehwan tiene todo el día para devolverle el favor.


	2. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta es precisamente la escena del festival de fuegos artificiales que menciono en el capítulo anterior. Quise añadirlo como anécdota pequeñita a la propia historia pero se me fue un poco de las manos, así que se acabó convirtiendo en este prólogo.

El aire era húmedo, algo fresco a mediados de septiembre, pero la muchedumbre lo hacía parecer más pesado y asfixiante de lo normal. Apenas eran las siete de la tarde y el sol estaba todavía bien presente en el cielo, pero la gente ya se arremolinaba impaciente por toda la ciudad dispuesta a moverse en cualquier instante y empezar a dirigirse al gran evento. 

Jaehwan y Taekwoon parecían viajar en una línea temporal diferente a la del resto de Seúl porque ninguno de los dos recordaba que aquella tarde se celebraba uno de los festivales de fuegos artificiales más importantes de todo el año. 

Jaehwan, para ser justos, lo había mencionado de pasada una noche cuando ambos estaban encorvados sobre una mesa demasiado pequeña comiendo ramen demasiado barato para lo bueno que estaba. Nunca tuvo la intención de sugerir siquiera que Taekwoon lo acompañara. Apenas se habían visto una docena de veces por aquel entonces y aun así Jaehwan había cazado al vuelo la incomodidad que causaban en Taekwoon las grandes concentraciones de gente. 

Es por eso que, cuando en la estación de Gongdeok el vagón en el que viajaban se vio invadido por una marea de personas, Taekwoon no supo qué hacer. De repente, tanto él como Jaehwan cayeron en la cuenta de lo que sucedía; ambos recordaron el festival y Jaehwan pudo sentir cómo Taekwoon se tensaba a su lado como un gato demasiado cerca de un balde de agua. Toda aquella gente se dirigía a Yeouido a disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales y, a medida que el tren avanzaba y se acercaban a la siguiente estación, Taekwoon parecía estar más y más cerca del desmayo. 

En cuanto la aséptica voz de la megafonía del metro se elevó por encima del ruido de los ocupantes del vagón para anunciar que la siguiente parada se efectuaría en la estación de Mapo, Jaehwan asió la mano de Taekwoon y trató de sacarlos del tren. 

La misión fue un completo fracaso. Había tantas personas intentando entrar al tren que era imposible ver siquiera la puerta de salida. No importó cuántos «perdone» o «nos bajamos» soltara Jaehwan con los dientes apretados, cuántos adolescentes apartara con dedos firmes o cuánto resoplara. El tren se volvió a poner en marcha con ellos dentro, un Jaehwan confundido y un Taekwoon que había palidecido visiblemente y se sujetaba a la camisa de Jaehwan como si la vida le fuera en ello. 

Los pocos minutos que tardaron en llegar a Yeouido se convirtieron en una travesía casi eterna que solo hacía empeorar con cada bamboleo del vagón sobre las vías. Jaehwan se mordió el labio tratando de pensar en un plan, algo, lo que fuera que pudiera sacarlos de allí y que evitara que Taekwoon perdiera el conocimiento. Debía estar bloqueado por el calor, los nervios o el pánico, porque la siguiente estación llegó antes que ninguna idea le cruzara la mente. Y si antes había sido tarea imposible salir del tren, de pronto quedarse dentro se convirtió en la hazaña hercúlea. Empujados por la masa de gente, ambos acabaron en el andén por más que intentaran sujetarse a las barras de metal de los asientos o a los asideros del techo. 

Taekwoon había comenzado a sudar y respiraba por la boca, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire que solo alimentaban el pavor en sus ojos abiertos como platos. 

―Taekwoon ―lo llamó Jaehwan―. Ey, Taek, mírame. 

No lo hizo hasta que Jaehwan no le sujetó la cara con ambas manos y lo distrajo del punto borroso en el que tenía clavado los ojos entre el gentío. Alguien los empujó sin demasiada consideración; Taekwoon fue a parar de cara al pecho de Jaehwan. 

―¿Me escuchas? ―le dijo este con urgencia, aún sujetándolo. Le tomó unos segundos a Taekwoon enfocar la vista en sus ojos pero, en cuanto lo hizo, Jaehwan volvió a hablar―. Taekwoon, la gente se ha ido, no queda casi nadie. Mira. 

Así hizo este, ojos frenéticos posados de nuevo en todos lados y en ninguno. 

―El siguiente tren no va a tardar en llegar ―advirtió con un nudo en el estómago―, así que si queremos evitar otra estampida tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. 

Taekwoon lo observó de hito en hito cuando Jaehwan se dio la vuelta y comenzó a rebuscar algo en su mochila con premura. Unos auriculares grandes y azules salieron de esta unos momentos más tarde con un teléfono móvil colgado del extremo del cable. Jaehwan fue rápido y se los pasó por la cabeza a Taekwoon antes de que este pudiera preguntar nada al respecto. 

―¿Confías en mí? ―le dijo antes de dejarle el móvil en una mano y mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo―. Sujétate a mí y no te sueltes por nada del mundo. No mires a nadie. ―Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Taekwoon escuchó antes de que Coldplay le invadiera los oídos y Jaehwan se pusiera en marcha. 

No había tenido tiempo de contestar o procesar siquiera la pregunta pero, por instinto, Taekwoon se aferró a los hombros de Jaehwan. Juntos cruzaron escaleras, corredores y rellanos con paso lento, titubeante. Taekwoon no estaba seguro de si se trataba de Jaehwan, que estaba perdido, o si su propio miedo los estaba retrasando; eso no lo hizo sujetar los hombros de Jaehwan con menos fuerza, aunque temiera estar haciéndole daño. Probablemente estaba temblando, aunque no tenía modo de estar seguro. Apenas podía escuchar el sonido de la música por encima del bombeo desaforado de su corazón, si bien la melodía de fondo lo ayudaba a concentrarse precisamente en algo que no fuera eso ni el ruido que hacía la gente en la calle. 

Comenzó a ver zapatos, tobillos al descubierto, losas de la acera agrietadas y gastadas por el tiempo, un envoltorio de chicle, zapatos, más zapatos, zapatos... La luz artificial de la estación de metro se convirtió en los destellos cálidos del atardecer y en las sombras crecientes de todas las personas que lo rodeaban. El escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda con una sacudida fría lo obligó a levantar la vista y hacer un esfuerzo por concentrar la mirada en la nuca de Jaehwan, que parecía buscar el mejor camino para salir de allí. Cada vez más gente se arremolinaba alrededor del río, y el olor de este se volvía más intenso con cada paso que daban. El pánico le escalaba por el pecho con garras oxidadas. 

Casi por instinto, Jaehwan alzó una mano y la posó sobre la de Taekwoon en su hombro con cuidado, con firmeza. Un apretón sutil empujó el miedo de Taekwoon al suelo. Una nueva canción le llenó los oídos de notas animadas que le recordaron a la sonrisa de Jaehwan. 

Justo entonces, Jaehwan giró la cabeza y miró a Taekwoon; este no pudo escuchar lo que le dijo, pero pareció ser algo parecido a «¿Todo bien?». Taekwoon asintió con los labios fruncidos en una línea, pero más calmado que antes. Los ojos de Jaehwan brillaron con un deje de determinación intrigante. 

Parecía que habían pasado segundos y años al mismo tiempo en lo que tardaron en detener su camino pero, para cuando lo hicieron, Taekwoon estaba a punto de perder la fuerza en las piernas. Jaehwan no lo dejó caer al suelo, sin embargo, y lo guió a sentarse en un pequeño parche de hierba que acababa de cubrir con su propia chaqueta. Los ojos de Taekwoon nunca abandonaron a Jaehwan, que lo miraba a su vez con preocupación rayana en lo absurdo. 

Por un momento pensó que Jaehwan le pediría que se quitara los auriculares ahora que se habían detenido, pero eso nunca sucedió. Jaehwan se limitó a sentarse detrás de él y envolverlo con sus brazos, como si pretendiera de ese modo esconderlo y ocultarlo de mundo que parecía atacarles con su frenetismo. Fue un acto de valentía; Taekwoon lo notó en los golpes desbocados del corazón de Jaehwan contra su espalda. Sus manos, inconscientemente, se aferraron a los brazos de Jaehwan e intentaron devolverle la calidez que parecía haberse desvanecido de su cuerpo con la tensión. 

Cuando Taekwoon levantó la vista de sus rodillas esperando encontrarse una masa de gente con intención de asfixiarlo, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Jaehwan se las había arreglado para apartarlos del gentío. Estaban lejos de cualquier lugar en el que los fuegos se pudieran ver claramente, lo suficientemente apartados como para que no hubiera mucha gente por los alrededores y se pudiera vislumbrar algo. 

El sol se estaba poniendo y la vista era preciosa. La luz del astro rey dejaba un surco alargado en el río, mientras que el reflejo de la ciudad en el agua lo hacía parecer una enorme casa de hadas. Las manos de Jaehwan acariciaban los hombros de Taekwoon, sus brazos, y unos dedos suaves se deshicieron poco a poco de las arañas que le habían anidado en el estómago y le trepaban por la columna, le subían por la nuca y lo paralizaban. En cierto modo, la propia presencia de Jaehwan a su espalda y la calidez de su mejilla contra la sien de Taekwoon le sonaba incluso más que la música a una promesa de que todo iba a salir bien, que nada malo iba a suceder. Las palabras y risitas que le susurraba al oído, aunque Taekwoon no las pudiera escuchar, le quitaban capa tras capa de ansiedad de la piel y sin darse cuenta Taekwoon se encontró protegido y relajado en los brazos de Jaehwan. Este solo lo abrazó con más fuerza. 

Aquello era algo que Taekwoon no había sentido en mucho tiempo y que le producía un nerviosismo indudable, el tipo de nerviosismo que lo hacía sonrojar y trastabillar al hablar; el nerviosismo que le sacaba color a sus mejillas, que le hacía sudar las manos y le transformaba las piernas en gelatina; el nerviosismo que le nublaba el pensamiento con imágenes de Jaehwan y lo convertía en un idiota con demasiados sentimientos y pocos modos de expresarlos. 

Taekwoon nunca había sido un chico de grandes palabras o pensamientos fáciles y jamás se le dio bien expresarse. Para él, las acciones valían más que mil palabras, e incluso más que mil momentos que con ello pudiera perderse. 

Por eso, si alguien le preguntaba alguna vez sobre ello, Taekwoon no respondería, pero pensaría que le daba igual haberse perdido el primer estallido de fuegos artificiales del festival, porque mereció la pena solo por ver la sonrisa de Jaehwan cuando Taekwoon se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso. 

Pese a las explosiones, la música no dejó de sonar en los oídos de Taekwoon, el corazón no paró de bailarle y Jaehwan no dejó de sonreír. El resto, como quien dice, es historia.


End file.
